


Halloween Surprise

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Series: Chase the Baker/Chef [9]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Chase has taken over Jack's channel, Chase is doing the Halloween video for Jack's Channel, Henrik is still missing, Jack Is In A Coma, Jameson's First appearance, Post-Kill JSE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: It's October 2017 and Chase needs to do the Halloween video for Jack's channel while Sean is working on the How Did We Get Here? (live comedy show world tour) as well as his guest spot during the Ready Player Three tour with the Game Grumps. What he expected and what happened are two different things.
Series: Chase the Baker/Chef [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144715
Kudos: 4





	Halloween Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the Halloween season. I'm also sorry that I didn't write this sooner. I had the worst writer's block and also I had had a lot of self-doubt and... Well, needless to say just... last year in general. Hopefully I'll be able to get back to writing more soon though and this is being the start of it.
> 
> Thank you for your patience.

Chase sat back in his chair. Acting like Jack was rough, especially when he had to be so happy. It was mentally taxing for him, even with having to fight his depression that was always on the edges of his mind. He had been doing it for at least two and a half months and he was tired.

Seán had been busy working on the tour that Jack had been planning, as well as the tour with the Game Grumps. He had also been very taxed with putting everything together. That on top of him feeling Jack’s unconsciousness did not help him. So much had fallen to the wayside that were things that might have made them happy. They were honestly just living day to day. Nothing felt right.

Now that it was October, Anti was becoming more active. That was worrying since he hadn’t been since August. They didn’t know what to expect when. Seán had to be on tour and Chase needed to be recording. Marvin and Jackie were keeping watch over Jack and an eye out for the glitch. It was a rough year, even to the point that Chase was stress baking when not recording.

Staring at the screen, the father of the two tried to think of something fun for this year. All Hallows Eve was just around the corner and he wanted to do a video. What could he do?

Sitting and gazing at the monitor, he thought deeply. So deeply that he didn’t hear the door to the recording room open. He didn’t notice the footsteps of the new entrant. There was no reaction until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He screamed.

Spinning around, Chase found that he could breathe. He closed his eye and placed a hand on his chest, trying to regain peace of mind. After a few moments he opened his eyes to the new person in the room.

“Sorry about that, Chase. I didn’t hear you talking and I thought I’d check in.”

“It’s okay, Marvin,” he sighed. “I was just doing some thinking about Halloween this year.”

The magician watched him carefully. “Well, what are you thinking?”

An exasperated breath left his lips. “I don’t know. I honestly don’t know Marv. I saw last year’s pumpkin carving video that Jack did. I wanted to do something for this year to make everything less… awkward.”

“That is a problem,” the cat lover nodded in agreement.

The two men fell into silence, unsure of what to do. What would Chase do this year? What could he do? It needed to be believable. While the trickshooter was doing well, they’d all noticed that people were cluing in that something was wrong.

“Well, what about another pumpkin carving video?” Marvin asked. “The fans enjoyed last year’s.”

“Didn’t Anti hurt Jack last year, thought?” Chase remembered, having also seen the scar in person across the Youtuber’s neck.

The magician frowned. “He did,” was confirmed, “but we’ll be ready this time.”

  
  


_**[[[LATER THAT MONTH]]]** _

  
  


The day arrived to put the video together. Anyone who was available was there. Jackie was watching from the side at the ready. Marvin was just off camera - mostly for effects but also just at the ready.

Chase sat at the table. He felt ready to make the video. That said, something didn’t seem to mesh with the father well. He was uneasy, the air around him felt… different.

“You ready?” the cameraman questioned.

There was a nod.

“Alright then. In three… two… one…”

The camera person signalled to the father. The young man started to film the video. As he did, a strange feeling washed over him. He felt sick and light-headed. What was going on with him?

Suddenly, there was a flash in Chase’s eyes. The feeling of illness was overwhelming. The trickshooter collapsed to the side, the darkness overtaking the white in his vision. Gasps and cries fell on deaf ears.

After some time, soft gray-blue eyes slowly opened. Glancing around, he found himself on a ccot on the side of the room. The worried cameraman was bent over him, checking on him.

“Chase, you are awake. Thank goodness,” the cameraman breathed.

“Josh, what’s going on?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” was admitted, “but you’ll want to see this.”

“See…”

Chase’s voice trailed off as Josh pointed to the other side of the room. Seán was standing over and protecting a figure that seemed to be afraid of… something. Marvin had something in his hands that he and Jackie were examining closely - it looked like a string? Or cord?

“What happened?”

“When you somehow passed out, a new guy showed up,” the cameraman responded.

“A new guy?” Chase questioned as his eyes moved back toward the new presence in the room.

Seán carefully helped the person he was protecting to their feet. It was the first time that any of them really got a good look at them. This was an interesting first for all of them.

The first thing they noticed was a floof of teal-green hair. As their gazes moved down, there was a gentlemanly moustache. Old-fashioned clothing - circa the 1930s and 40s - adorned a lithe form. Trembling hands held a bowler had, one of the fingers bandaged, The man was extremely nervous, eyes darting around fearfully.

“Guys, please be nice,” the creator’s twin spoke, “He’s a special one…”

“Anti tried to corrupt him immediately!” Jackie cried, causing the new one to flinch, “He’s already in danger!”

Seán turned to the hero. “You think I don’t know that, Jackie?! You think I’m not worried for him myself? That was the fastest that Anti has tried to do something to one of you after creation!”

The trickshooter slowly stood up. He tuned out the argument as he took cautious steps toward the man. He felt none of the others’ gazes on him as he reached the new arrival. Their eyes met, both of them showing their curiosity.

“Hey,” the father smiled, “Name’s Chase.”

_ “Gosh golly!” _ a speech slide popped up, causing everyone except for Seán to jump.  _ “What an odd gaggle of fellows you are! A pleasure to meet you all! I am Jameson Jackson!” _

Seán looked to everyone present. Swallowing, he finally spoke.

“He’s mine and Jack’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you like! Honestly part of the reason why I hadn't written this until now was because I honestly just thought that no one liked my Baker Chase series (and it's mostly because I haven't put much in about him baking). That said there will be more stuff about it in later stories... I just haven't written them yet.
> 
> Also, not gonna lie. I lost the energy to do the Chase blog, so it's gone now - both iterations of it really. There were just no interactions with it so... yeah... That said, I still have my own tumblr if you're interested at all.
> 
> I do thank those who interacted with it, but I wish there had been more. But part of that is on me, but at the same time I'm not well known so... There's that.


End file.
